Bușteni
| subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Town | subdivision_name2 = Bușteni | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1800 | founder = | parts_type = Subordinated settlements | parts_style = list | p1 = Poiana Țapului | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PSD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Irinel Ghiță | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 75.28 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 875 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 8 894 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 118.14 | population_demonym = | population_note = |timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 105500 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.orasul-busteni.ro | footnotes = }} Buşteni ( ) is a small mountain town in the north of Prahova County, in central Romania. It is located in the Prahova Valley, at the bottom of the Bucegi mountains, that have a maximum altitude of 2505 m. Its name literally means tree-logs in Romanian. One village, Poiana Țapului, is administratively part of the town, formerly a separate commune prior to 1950. According to the 2011 census, it has 8,894 inhabitants. Buşteni's average altitude is 900 m. It is one of the most popular mountain resorts, offering spectacular views, with lots of year-round tourism opportunities, ranging from skiing to mountain climbing. The town and the surrounding mountains were the site of military confrontations in 1916, during World War I (see Romania during World War I). A large commemorative monument (about 25 m high), Heroes' Cross (Crucea Eroilor) lies atop nearby Caraiman Peak, at nearly 2,260 m. The monument is lighted at night and is visible from virtually everywhere in Buşteni. The main local industries are wood industry and tourism. Many holiday houses have been recently built in the town. Also a new Information Tourism Center was set up near the City Hall. Honorary citizens * Ana Maria Brânză: fencer * Alina Dumitru: judoka * Simona Halep: tennis player * Adrian Mutu: footballer International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Buşteni is twinned with: * Moissy-Cramayel, France, since 1993 * Djerba-Midoun, Tunisia, since 2000 Image gallery File:Busteni and Bucegi Mountain.jpg|Bușteni and Bucegi Mountain File:Busteni city hall.jpg|City Hall File:Bușteni (9369342133).jpg|Romanian-French House File:Crucea comemorativă a Eroilor români din primul război mondial.jpg|Caraiman Cross File:Castelul Cantacuzino 01.jpg|Cantacuzino Castle File:Caraiman Cross on Bucegi mountain top.jpg|Heroes's Cross and Bușteni References External links * Pictures and landscapes from the Carpathian Mountains * Alpinet, Website about Carpathian Mountains * Buşteni sensitive map, Kalinderu ski slope- accommodation hotels, boarding houses - Links * Buşteni Tourist Office Category:Bușteni Category:Towns in Romania Category:Prahova Valley Category:Ski areas and resorts in Romania Category:Settlements in Prahova County Category:Valid name- locality of Romania